A dream come true
by icecream1992
Summary: Katie has feelings for Freddy.Freddy feels the same way,but what will happen if Zack asked Katie out?.what will Summer feel? CHapter 4!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!!!!!! this is our first school of rock fanfic hope you like it please review!!!!!! This story is about 2 guys and a girl. But what if her friend likes 1 of the guys? pairings: F/K Z/S Anyway, I don't own school of rock!!!!  
A dream come true Chapter 1: The dream Freddy's POV:  
  
I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast and went to school. I kept thinking about the girl I love, Katie, my friend and bandmate. She's all I've ever dreamed of. I just don't know when is the time for me to ask her out. I always want her to be beside me. Anyway, I rode my skateboard to school. I always remember her smile when I make her laugh.  
  
I want her to know how much I love her but...  
  
How???????  
  
Freddy don't think about her for a while.......... I said to myself.  
  
Then I arrive at my school Horace Green as always I see her sitting with her friends talking. And then, As I sit down, I remembered my dream  
  
We were walking down the street We were alone We talked about the both of us What's going between us  
  
"Freddy, what will happen if we get separated?"  
  
"Katie, don't you ever think about that, coz it will never happen."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She hugged me  
  
I hugged her back  
  
"I love you Freddy"  
  
"I love you too, Katie"  
  
She was about to kiss me when my mom woke me up.  
  
****** End Freddy's POV  
  
~Hope you like it. pls. review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 is coming up!!!!!!!!~ 


	2. Summer's Secret

Hi again!! hope you like the 1st chapter here's the 2nd one!!! Thanks for the reviews and I still don't own School of Rock!  
  
Chapter 2 : Summer's Secret  
  
Katie's POV:  
  
Here I am, talking with my friends. The bell hasn't rung yet and didn't start yet.  
  
Freddy Jones, very close friend, bandmate, the person I love. He's my friend for a long time. We always have fun together. We chitchat even on the phone sometimes. He's also my crush since I was in the second grade. He's so cool!!!! He's kind, generous and all those good qualities are in him, although he's a tough guy. Anyway, there he is standing, staring at me. I wonder what or who he thinks about. I just want him to know how I love him. I hope he asks me out. I'm dying to hear him ask that to me.  
  
I remembered my dream: We were at the movies We were watching a horror movie I was scared Then the whole time we were just staring at each other because he saw me Closing me eyes. Then we hugged the whole time Then my freakin' mom woke me up! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! End Katie's POV  
  
At lunchtime: Summer's POV Here I am eating lunch with Katie, my bestfriend. We're talking about other rockbands and their music. Much to my attention, I saw my secret crush, Zack Mooneyham. I hope Katie won't find out but Katie told me her secret, about her crush, Freddy.  
  
"Katie!!!" I said silently  
  
"What???"  
  
"It's Zack!!"  
  
"What about him??" she asked innocently  
  
"Ok. Zack's my c-r-u-s-h" I whispered  
  
"Zack's your what?!?"  
  
"CRUSH!!!!" I shouted  
  
Everybody stared at me, even Zack.  
  
"Really? Are you serious??? tell me the story" she said, dying to know.  
  
"We'll talk about this later" I said  
  
End Summer's POV  
  
On the phone:  
  
Katie went straight to her room and to the phone.  
  
She wanted to talk to Summer.  
  
Summer's mom answered it.  
  
"Hello may I speak to Summer? This is Katie"  
  
"Wait. I'll call Summer"  
  
"Thank You"  
  
Hope ya like it pls R&R!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody pls. r&r! I don't own SoR Scroll down now (joke!) Chapter 3  
  
On the phone:  
  
"hello?"  
  
"hey Summer!"  
  
"hey"  
  
"so.... could you tell me now?!?"  
  
"about what?"  
  
"about what? about mooneyham!"  
  
"oh yah.... right"  
  
"hell yah!"  
  
"since when didi you start having a crush on him??"  
  
"2nd grade"  
  
"Summer, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know, probably you would tell anyone"  
  
"Summer, I'm your best friend, you know I can keep secrets"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Its ok but as long as you tell me more about it (sounding excited)"  
  
"Ok fine but as long as you won't tell"  
  
"Shoot" It was like this: It started on Eleni's birthday party. We weren't talking to each other that time. Then I got drinks and then suddenly, there was a rat. As I ran I tripped on him. He helped me up and got the rat. Eleni shouted and said Hey that's my rat Max! WE didn't say anything. He asked me you okay? I said yah then we gave the rat to Eleni. I said sorry and that's it!  
  
"that short?"  
  
"yah but you know the rest because you see my actions"  
  
"yah but... you're cute together!"  
  
"shut up!"  
  
"ok see ya tom I gotta do my homework"  
  
they said byes... End of chapter 3 


	4. The moment

I made this chapter a bit longer so please stay with me... pls r&r thanks!  
  
Chapter 4 The moment  
  
Zack's Pov  
  
Well, here I am as well, thinking of her since biology class started. Katie... when the heck will you find out about this feeling? Oh well probably I'll just ask Spaz about this. End Zack's Pov  
  
On the way to Dewey's house...  
  
"Spaz?"  
  
"what's up dude?"  
  
"can I ask for an advice?"  
  
"advice? you know what I'm not the guy who gives advices! I'm the one who is given advices!"  
  
"but you're my only guy friend! Larry is in China, Billy is not going to be straight with me, Marco doesn't know about these things, Gordon is weird in giving advices and Leonard is busy."  
  
"how bout Frankie?"  
  
"he's just fooling around"  
  
"oh yah"  
  
"Dewey, don't you think he is a guy?"  
  
"he's 35, its weird to ask from a 35 year old guy!"  
  
"fine what's your problem?"  
  
"well I kinda like this girl"  
  
"ey I'm not the guy for these things!"  
  
"Jones, just shut up and listen!"  
  
"okay, okay!"  
  
"but then, she doesn't know it.. what should I do?"  
  
"its good its not as hard as it can be!"  
  
"so?"  
  
"dude, ask her out that simple!"  
  
"that's if I had the guts"  
  
"dude then you better have 'em!"  
  
"k fine"  
  
"but make sure you got the money!"  
  
hahahahahahaha  
  
"wait who is that girl you have a crush on?"  
  
"Katie"  
  
Oh..  
  
Freddy stopped talking until they got in...  
  
Freddy's Pov  
  
Oh my God. All this time its just her? I should've asked Zack first before I gave that stupid advice! How stupid I am! Maybe I should just give up. Katie deserves a guy like Zack. I am going to give her up. End Freddy's Pov  
  
At band Practice..  
  
Zack was staring at Katie, Freddy played harder. As Katie stared at him, she wondered why he is acting strange....  
  
That was the whole time. After band practice, Dewey called Freddy's attention  
  
"Spazzy"  
  
"yep"  
  
"are you okay? why are you in a bad mood? I noticed that you kept playing the drums very hard."  
  
Nothing came out of Freddy's mouth  
  
"I'm sure you have a problem"  
  
"Dewey, what happens if you like a girl then your friend asks you for an advice on what to do because he is crazy about a girl too. Then you find out that you both like the same girl??"  
  
"yep you're definitely in trouble who's the guy anyway?"  
  
"Zack"  
  
"the girl?"  
  
nothing came out of Freddy's mouth  
  
"dude just tell me"  
  
"its Katie"  
  
"okay that's enough. this is what you're going to do, tell Zack what you feel then later on, to Katie herself/"  
  
"thanks Dewey"  
  
"don't mention it"  
  
As Freddy went out, he heard Zack and Katie talking. He walked silently so they can't see him this was what he heard  
  
"Katie"  
  
"yep?"  
  
"would you want to watch a movie with me on Saturday?"  
  
Freddy ran straightly to his house  
  
They asked what was wrong with him  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"I can't because there are people or a person who will be affected if I will go out with you"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"no biggy" "Ok bye"  
  
"bye!"  
  
Freddy ran home. His mom asked how was his day and said nothing. He ran up the stairs, straight to his room, slammed the door and locked it. His mother got worried because Freddy was shouting and crying in his room. The band found out about this. They went to The Jones' house and went to Freddy but he won't open his door. All of them got worried especially Katie.  
  
Please r&r I need them!! thanks! 


End file.
